Hard to get
by JasFiction
Summary: Miranda catches Andy masturbating in her office...


Hard to get

Andy was panting and desperately rubbing her clit seeking some much-needed release. She was hiding in Miranda's private bathroom, "waiting" for the book. After Miranda had left for the evening, she needed to release herself. That day, Miranda had been extremely demanding and so incredibly sexy in her pin-striped Dolce suit, it made Andy wet.

She had secretly taken a picture of the editor a couple days ago and she kept looking at it while she shamelessly rubbed herself. Little moans and Miranda's name escaped her lips as she finally hit her high. Andy took her hand out of her pants and looked at the result of her climax. Her fingers were covered in her cum from fantasies of her boss. Miranda was far too sexy. She was about to wash her hands to get back to her desk when the bathroom door fully opened.

"What on earth do you think you are doing in my bathroom, Andrea?" The editor hissed.

"Fuck...uhm...I...uhm...washing my hands. I'm so sorry..." Andy didn't know how much the editor had observed.

"With your pants open, looking at my picture and moaning my name?" Miranda asked, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning against the doorframe.

"Fuck Miranda...I'm so sorry...I... " Tears of mortification sprang into Andy's eyes.

"Save it, Andrea. You are fired." Miranda stalked out of the bathroom.

"Miranda, wait please..." Andy called.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Gather your things and leave, Andrea!" Miranda stated in a sharp tone.

Andy found it was even hotter when Miranda was demanding towards her rather than others. Since she was fired anyway, she decided she would go all in. Fuck it! "Miranda, please let me show you something. Since I'm fired, I want you to see this. Please sit in your chair." Miranda pursed her lips but sat down, crossing her arms and legs, she leaned back to see what her ex-assistant wanted to show her so badly.

Andy took her pants off before sitting down across from Miranda. She looked at the editor, biting her lip in nervousness. But she needed Miranda to see the effect she had on her. Andy swung a leg over the arm of Miranda's chair and pushed her panties aside.

Miranda's mouth dropped open for a second and her eyes reflected disbelief as Andy circled her clit and ran her fingers through her wetness.

"Look what you do to me every day. I'm soaked Miranda, for you." Andy moaned and pushed a single digit inside.

Miranda couldn't stay in her work persona anymore and spun around in her chair to hide her face. Frankly, it was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She wanted that girl.

Andy stood up and circled the desk towards Miranda's chair. Kneeling in front of Miranda, she touched her for the first time, sliding her hands over Miranda's knees and up her thighs. "Please let me show you how much I desire you."

Miranda had her eyes closed and took a ragged breath. As she opened them, she glared at Andy in full dragon mode. She pushed her aside, took her things and left the office.

"Fuck… " Andy muttered. She dressed and remembered that she still had to deliver the book. "Double fuck." She sighed and took a seat on her desk and waited for the book which arrived 20 minutes later. She would need to take the subway since Miranda had driven away with Roy. When she left Elias Clarke, she saw the Mercedes waiting and Roy waving at her to get in.

"Wow, that was fast," Andy said to herself, but once she opened the door she was pierced by steel-blue eyes.

"Get in. You know how thrilling I find it when you move at a glacial pace." Miranda looked out of the window.

Andy swallowed loudly because she was so nervous. "Miranda I'm sorry. My behaviour was inappropriate and..."

"Save it." Miranda interrupted sharply while glancing at her.

Andy sighed. wanting to explain so much more so she tried again. "I just figured by the looks you give me you might..."

"I might what? Throw you across my desk and fuck you senseless?" Andy was shocked by the words Miranda used. Miranda gave her a devilish chuckle.

"Oh, for fuck's sake Miranda..." Andy said, getting pissed. She knew the editor desired her as well. Andy unbuckled her seatbelt and threw her things to one side as she crawled over, deciding to just take what she knew they both wanted. She straddled Miranda and cupped her face. Miranda was stunned and her mouth hung open, just like before when Andy gave her the little show.

"Andrea, get off me. I'm your..." Miranda was silenced quickly by fierce lips capturing her own. She didn't respond and her hands were laying at her sides.

"Fuck." Andy thought. Miranda was really playing the 'Hard to get' game well.

"Come on Miranda, I know you want it too..." Andy whispered while she pecked the corner of Miranda's mouth. "Please..." Andy husked, licking Miranda's bottom lip. Still nothing. Not a single response. She hadn't been pushed away either so Andy thought this was a good sign and she kept on going with her seduction style. "Hm, I see, playing impossible to get." Andy smiled against Miranda's lips. "I know you want me to work hard, and I will because I can do anything, right?" Andy whispered as she leaned back and opened the editor's pants.

Miranda, still wasn't rejecting her but gave her an arrogant smirk.

"I bet when I put my hand in your delicious panties, I will find you soaked. What do you think?" Andy whispered in her ear and followed it with a nibble as she pushed her hand inside Miranda's pants. "Oh, fuck Miranda you're even wetter than I thought." Andy circled Miranda's clit lightly and Miranda finally reacted. Her head fell back and she grabbed Andy's thighs while an almost inaudible moan escaped her lips. "Mhhh yes, Miranda, just let me have you." Andy was getting wetter by the second as her desire soared.

Before she could push her fingers inside Miranda, they came to a stop at the townhouse. Andy moved off the editor quickly and the Miranda cleared her throat while she put everything back in place. "Come along, Andrea." Miranda rasped while stepping from the car, not a hair out of place.

Andy grabbed the book and the dry cleaning and followed her gorgeous boss. Once inside she went through her usual routine of putting away the dry cleaning and placing the book on the table.

Miranda was standing with her back toward her and opened her blazer. She let it slide down her shoulders and arms slowly and just stood there.

Andy slowly moved up behind her and encircled Miranda's waist slowly with her arms. She slid her hands up to her stomach and stroking upwards, let her hands glide to the woman's breasts. She carefully and sensually kneaded them, terrified that the editor would change her mind and throw her out. One hand travelled down and opened Miranda's pants again. Miranda was not giving anything away but Andy bravely continued. She should have gotten a medal for not ripping her clothes off yet and taking what she wanted.

Her fingers parted the folds of the pants and pushing Miranda's thong to one side, found the familiar warm and wet core, aching to be touched. Once she touched again and restarted the sensuous massage, Miranda's head fell back on Andy's shoulder. Her hands were still hanging limp by her side, but she was panting and her excitement coated Andy's fingers as they teased.

"Let go Miranda, let me make you feel good. I promise I will work very hard to do so." Andy whispered her encouragement.

Finally, Miranda snapped and turned around. She clutched Andy fiercely, pushing and shoving until she had her against the wall. She snared Andy's lips with her own, to kiss her senseless. Her hands were everywhere, having finally surrendered to Andy's desire.

"That's what you want, hmm? Me losing control and fucking you into next week." Miranda hissed, continuing her aggressive kissing.

"Fuck, yesss Miranda." Andy was in heaven.

Miranda pulled her into her den and manoeuvred them in front of the fire place while they kissed. Andy came back to her senses and pulled them down on the floor before switching on the fireplace. They made very quick work of their clothes and were soon laying naked in front of a roaring fire, kissing, panting and moaning.

"I need to have you so badly." Andy said hoarsely as she slid down the editor's body and spread her legs. The first contact with her mouth on Miranda's perfect pussy made Miranda hiss and arch her back in pure bliss.

"Fingers...Inside...Now, Andrea." Miranda demanded. Andy happily complied and fucked her really good and hard.

"Fuck. I'm going to…Oh, God..." Miranda's inner walls squeezed Andy's fingers so tightly that Andy had difficulty fucking her through her orgasm.

Andy rubbed herself on Miranda's thigh, coming all over it as Miranda tumbled into an electrifying orgasm. Andy kissed Miranda softly before laying her head against Miranda's chest, settling into her warmth.

"Mm, we should do that more often darling, I enjoyed that little roleplay," Miranda spoke quietly.

"Gosh, you really played your role well, Miranda. I was about to cry when you "fired" me." Andy grinned up at the woman.

Miranda chuckled. "I loved watching you in my bathroom, darling. And I must admit I struggled to maintain character when you put on that little show in my office." Miranda hugged her wife of two years tightly against her chest.

"How about another show in our bedroom. I think my love might still have some stamina left." Andy whispered seductively.

"Oh yes, we will make this child free weekend memorable," Miranda agreed.

Andy helped her wife up off the floor. "Let's go."

THE END 


End file.
